Theories About an Invisible Couple
by kiwibkute
Summary: Kagami bursts into the gym, exclaiming that he's found the perfect girl for Kuroko. Now all they have to do, is find her again.


Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroko no Basket and any of its related characters, themes, etc.

Just a little note, my original idea for this was something that was supposed to be slightly more serious and possibly multi-chapters. It has ended up as something a bit ridiculous and much shorter. Sorry if their characters got lost in the craziness. This is really just supposed to be light and fun, so enjoy!

* * *

"I did it! I found the perfect girl for Kuroko-kun," Kagami yelled as he ran into the gym. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over to him as he came barreling through the doors.

"Don't you think you should make sure Kuroko-kun isn't here first, before you say something like that," Hyuuga asked. Kagami carefully scanned the gym before smirking, "Well he's not here, so it's fine. In fact, it's the perfect time to talk about it." Everyone just kind of sighed, not really sure if they wanted to take part in whatever Kagami had planned. "Hey don't by like that," Kagami shouted, "She really is the perfect girl."

Mitobe looked around anxiously.

"Mitobe's right," Izuki said, "How do we even know Kuroko-kun wants a girlfriend?"

"I didn't even realize we were looking for one," Koganei added.

"Hey just hear me out," Kagami cried out, seeing that everyone was going back to what they had been doing, already dismissing what he was saying.

"That's right, let's hear what he has to say," Riko said coming out of nowhere. The entire basketball club sighed, seeing the devious smile on their coach's face.

"Fine," Hyuuga gave in, "I suppose we could listen. After all, I bet most girls aren't aware that Kuroko-kun exists." "Exactly," Kagami exclaimed, "So I've found the perfect girl for him. I was reading a notice in the hall and when I turned to go, I walked right into this girl who had lavender hair. Said she had been there for five minutes. I didn't even notice her, it's perfect!" Everyone just looked at Kagami, already doubting the situation.

"So I take it you came straight here," Hyuuga questioned. Kagami nodded. "And you didn't ask for her name or anything about her," Izuki asked. Kagami nodded again. Mitobe just shook his head and Kagami's excitement started to fall, as he began to see the situation.

"Kagamidiot," everyone shouted.

"So if we were to get this girl to be Kuroko-kun's girlfriend, we would first have to find her again," Tsuchida stated.

"….." Mitobe put in.

"Ah that's right Mitobe-kun," Koganei said nodding, "If she's just like him, would the two of them ever be able to find each other?"

"You're forgetting that Kuroko-kun is a very perceptive person," Hyuuga responded, "He would be able to find her."

"So if she's like him in every way, then she would be able to find him as well. They would each be one of the few people, to always notice the other," Izuki commented. He then added, after thinking some more, "Would it end up that, they would be able to only notice each other?"

"If they were together, would their ability to disappear double," Riko asked rhetorically.

"It's perfect," Kagami exclaimed, not sure exactly what everyone was pondering about but glad that it seemed to side with what he wanted.

Mitobe tilted his head to the side.

"That's true Mitobe," Izuki said, "If anything, I'd at least like to see another person that's like Kuroko-kun."

"And if we just happened to introduce them," Koganei suggested, trailing off at the end.

"I suppose we could help Kuroko-kun out," Hyuuga said, "It's not likely he'd find a girl on his own and what it would be like if they were together does seem really interesting." "Exactly," Kagami exclaimed again.

"So now you just have to make sure Kuroko-kun didn't walk in while you were planning all this," Riko said smirking, while walking into the middle of the group of boys. Said group of boys jumped back and began to frantically look around. Riko chuckled at their actions. She had been paying special attention to see if Kuroko walked in during their talk. Looking around now and not seeing him, she said, "Then I guess we're all going to have to pay extra attention to everyone and everything as we walk around school. Now get back to warming up!"

For the next week, the basketball club members slowly made their way through the school halls, doing a double take every time they took a step. They also got into several debates about what it would be like if Kuroko and someone like him got together, with their ideas getting crazier and crazier.

Mitobe figured their children might actually be able to become invisible with Koganei adding that they would be the best spies in the world. Hyuuga was convinced that they would just take over the world while Tsuchida figured that they would suck the world into them, creating some sort of black hole. Riko thought that the longer they were together, they would exponentially be that much harder to find, either that, or they would just cancel each other out and everyone would always be able to see them. Izuki had several math equations going for everyone's theories though he was convinced that they would just disappear altogether, only to ever be with each other. Kagami, for his part, just asked every person in the school if they had seen a short, petite girl with lavender hair.

Most of the student body began to question the basketball club's sanity and by the end of the week, after people started to avoid them, they were pretty tired of their search.

"I can't believe she's so hard to find," Kagami complained before practice. Hyuuga just glared at him. "This was your idea," he said sourly.

A helpless look passed across Mitobe's face.

"Mitobe's right," Izuki added, "The entire school thinks were crazy because of the way we've been acting."

"I swear I saw her," Kagami shouted defensively.

"I for one," Koganei stated, "Am ready to give up looking for a girlfriend for Kuroko-kun."

"I already have a girlfriend."

"Kuroko-kun," everyone shouted in surprise, looking to see Kuroko standing in the midst of the group.

"Since when," Riko asked, a bit disappointed that the fun was over.

"Several months now," Kuroko replied. He pointed over to the other end of the gym and said, "She's sitting right over there."

Everyone turned to look to where he was pointing and one by one their jaws dropped, as they finally noticed a petite girl with lavender hair sitting in the corner, reading a book. After a few moments, she looked up to see everyone looking at her. She gave a tentative smile and a wave and then went back to her reading.

They are totally normal everyone collectively thought, hanging their heads.

Kuroko turned towards their coach. "I asked you a couple months ago if she could watch practice." Riko turned red, mumbling, "I don't remember that."

"That's her," Kagami suddenly exclaimed, jumping up in victory. Several seconds went by and a confused looked came across his face. "Wait, how did you meet her?"

"She's in our class. She sits next to me, Kagami-kun, I'm surprised you've never noticed," Kuroko said.

Slowly, everyone's heads turned towards Kagami who was standing in his spot with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh really," was all he got out before everyone shouted, "Kagamidiot!"


End file.
